4chan
Work in Progress, free to edit About 4chan is the name of website where the users are anonymous and have 63 boards, 700,000 post per day and 1 administrator. History 4chan first time launched in late 2003 by Christopher Poole (moot), in the early stage of 4chan, the imageboards consisted of /a/ (anime), /b/ (random), /c/ (cute), /h/ (hentai) and /y/ (yaoi manga) boards. In 2004, 4chan went offline for several months before returning with a number of non-anime related boards including /k/ (weapons), /o/ (automobile) and /v/ (video games) boards. In 2008, the /jp/ board (Japan/General) was launched for Japanese culture topics not suitable under the /a/ (anime/manga) board, which was later renamed to Otaku Culture." Chris Poole Announces Retirement On January 21st, 2015, Poole published an update on the 4chan news blog announcing his retirement as site administrator after eleven-and-a-half years, assuring that 4chan would continue in his absence. 4chan announcement of Chris Poole's retirement: That foundation will now be put to the ultimate test, as today I’m retiring as 4chan’s administrator. From a user’s perspective, nothing should change. A few senior volunteers--including 4chan’s lead developer, managing moderator, and server administrator--have stepped up to ensure a smooth transition over the coming weeks. I’ll need time away to decompress and reflect, but I look forward to one day returning to 4chan as its Admin Emeritus or just another Anonymous, and also writing more about my experience running 4chan on my personal blog. The post was appended by a list of site statistics which was later tweeted on the official 4chan feed. That day, Redditor Smooch_The_Grooch submitted a screenshot of the announcement to the /r/4chan subreddit, where it gained over 4,500 votes (97% upvoted) and 740 comments within in the first three hours. Hiroyuki Nishimura’s Acquisition On September 21st, 2015, Poole published a post to the 4chan news page announcing that Hirouki Nishimura, the founder if the Japanese text board community 2channel, had recently acquired the website for an undisclosed sum. In the post, Poole credited 2channel as an inspiration for 4chan and endorsed Nishimura as “one of few individuals with a deep understanding of what it means to provide a digital home for tens of millions of people for more than a decade.” 4chan announces being acquired by Hiroyuki Nishimura That day, The New York Times Bits blog published an article about the acquisition, which included a statement from Nishimura: “I’ve long admired 4chan’s place on the web as a producer of anonymous and Internet culture, and look forward to continuing to grow and develop the site and support the community.” Also on September 21st, Redditor nervyzombie submitted a screenshot of Poole’s announcement to the /r/4chan subreddit, where it reached the front page with over 3,800 votes (96% upvoted) and 400 comments in the first two hours. The news of the acquisition was met with cautionary reactions from some readers; the top-voted comment accused Nishimura of being “ousted” from 2channel in 2009 for “selling user data to marketers” and “censoring negative comments about several companies.” In the coming days, several news sites reported on the acquisition, including BuzzFeed, Gawker and The Next Web.